1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printers in general and, more particularly, to platen roller assemblies for use with printers.
2. Description of Related Art
Printers have many components operating together to provide an effective drive system which often includes a belt drive. These components may include rollers, pulleys, belts, gears, bearings, etc. In the course of normal wear and tear, many of these components begin to fail or lose efficiency. In particular, some of these components, e.g., a platen roller, are susceptible to high wear and tear and must be readjusted, repaired, or even replaced quite often. Accessing some of these components can be quite cumbersome and time consuming where down-time is critical. For example, accessing the belt drive will often require removing multiple components and readjustment of belt tensioners. The most ideal circumstances require minimal effort and time to get these systems in proper working order. Therefore, repair efficiency would be improved significantly when drive components can be readjusted, repaired, or replaced without the unnecessary burden of accessing or tensioning belt drives.